Kaosu
by Mari-dono
Summary: I finnaly have the 1st chapter up! Yay! Please tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

**Kaosu **

**Prologue: **

"Mama…Papa…" a child cried in the waiting room of a hospital. Her messy mop of red hair on her head was tangled and in need of a washing, in fact her whole body was in need of a bath. A nurse walked into the waiting room with a clipboard in hand. 

"Miss Mariko? I'm sorry…your parents…and sister…" her eyes were full of grief. Mariko, the young girl in the waiting room's heart sank to the bottom, or so it felt, of her stomach. Her face was pale and her insides felt slimy, her mouth felt as if she had just eaten chalk. "I'm sorry," the nurse said again. Mariko didn't say anything. Her eyes were blank and glazed. Her whole family, everything she cherished, everything she needed was no more. 

It all started way back in the winter of 2004. That is when the plague hit; it hit Japan as if someone had thrown cold water on you when you're sleeping -- by surprise. That plague, the Konrinzai Musubi plague they called it. Thousands of people were killed. It was a disaster. The rest who survived lives were ruined. 

The nurse led Mariko outside to a bus that would take her home to get and pack her clothes and other belongings. Since none of her family was alive anymore, they were all victims of Konrinzai Musubi and long since dead. Mariko packed and rode the bus to the home the nurse thought would be best for Mariko. The color was gone from her face and her eyes were still vacant looking. She felt sick and wanted to vomit. A few hours later she was settled in, she had her uniform, she didn't like it, and it was itchy, her room, and all of her belongings unpacked. Mariko stared around the room, she felt sick, and not sick because of the loss of her family she just felt sick. 

"C...cold." Mariko shivered, even though her body was rapidly heating up. She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt as if she was in a big freezer, and she began to tremble. Those, those were all the symptoms of the Konrinzai Musubi plague. She had caught it. Mariko became suddenly angry, angry at the plague; angry at this house she was now in, and even angry at her parents for leaving her. Her heart beat faster and faster. Her breaths were shorter and shorter, she screamed, and fell to the ground. Dead. They buried her along with her parents three days later, but no one knew that Mariko's soul had escaped her body, and that she had taken the form of a ghost, but that she herself was in some way – still alive. She swore to herself, one day, one day she would get revenge on the people who survived Konrinzai, she would destroy all of them, and 31 years later it all came into play. 


	2. >Midnight Cheaters

**31 years later – April 23rd, 2035 –Tokyo, Japan**

_Maimoi Itami Watashi…   
Onegai Hiroimono Ware…   
Nain Naiyou…   
Itzuko Watashi!   
Ai Temae, Naze   
Fa Apa-to Wareware…_   
  
Song © by me, yep me, I made it up Mwaha. 

_**Click **  
_"Damn radio" a boy cursed under his breath. "Where the hell is Pai?" The short messy haired boy, Jarred, picked up a hand-held pager from the top of a glassy looking end table. He pressed an orange triangular button on the side and held the small speaker up to his lips. "Pai? Pai?" 

"Mmm…just a second, Isamu…" A girl with short, sandy haired girl said to a taller boy.   
"No problem Hun…" he smiled at her and nuzzled her cheek. Pai, the sandy haired girl picked up a similar hand-held pager.   
"Jarred Noguchi…oh! What time is it?" Pai asked.   
"Twenty Five after Seven…why?" Isamu asked as he played with the locks of her hair.   
"Oh…no, Jarred…I was supposed to have dinner with him today." She frowned.   
"Just page him back and tell him you had to work late…you don't want to miss this do you baby?" He beamed at her.   
"Of course not…" She also pressed a comparable orange triangular shaped button and said, " Jarred? Baby, I had to work late…I wont be able to make it…gomen ne…"   
"Oh, no problem…see you tomorrow ok?" The voice on the other pager said. _Click_ Pai shut of the pager.   
"No more disturbances…" She pulled Isamu's face to her own and the locked lips. The boy began to gently slide the straps of her spaghetti strapped red tank top down off her shoulders. 

Jarred sighed and began to put the meal he prepared away when he thought _"Pai gets off work at three, she cant possibly be working that late." _He put on a jacket and stepped outside, it was chilly and foggy out. He walked a little ways and sighed. It was a good night to be out walking. Jarred sigh and looked down at his feet as he walked. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard a rustling sound. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see what had made the noise. He spotted a silhouette of two people they looked familiar. He backed up a few steps and looked again. The figures looked suspiciously like Pai…and Isamu, his good friend of his. What were they doing? Jarred creped up closer and hid behind a bush, he could see them now, it was Pai and Isamu…and they were kissing! Jarred's blood instantly began to boil as he watched the two. He watched Isamu's hand gently grab Pai's behind. Jarred was furious, he couldn't think, he couldn't see straight he was at the edge…about to break. 

Jarred watched more he watched as the played with each others hair and giggled, and finally he snapped as he watched Isamu slip his hands down Pai's pants.  
"You bastard!" Jarred screamed as he stood up.   
"Oh my god!" Pai yelped, then covered her mouth. Jarred lunged at Isamu.   
"You god damned bastard!" Jarred threw a punch at his friend. Isamu's nose began to bleed.   
"J…Jarred. I…I can explain…" Jarred laid another punch on Isamu, this time right in the gut. Isamu threw-up and Pai screamed. Jarred once again punched Isamu, picked him up and slammed him against a tree. Jarred was unstoppable, like a raging machine   
  
Isamu lay motionless on the ground near the tree; a pool of ruby red blood lay near his head. Pai attempted to scream but nothing came out. Jarred grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into a forested area.   
  
"I had to work late…" Jarred huffed, his eyes seemed to glow in the crisp night air.   
"L…Look…Jarred…I…I can explain" Tears came to Pai's eyes. "D…Don't you think you are…over reacting…" She stuttered as the pearl tears ran down her soft pale cheeks. Jarred reached into his back pocket and pulled out a package "Jarred… what…" She stared at it for a while.   
"Open it." Jarred's eyes were blank and hazy. Pai did as she was told, Inside was a beautiful silver chain.   
"Jarred…this…is…" Pai looked at the necklace. "…for me?"   
"Put it on, now."   
"…Jarred" Pai put the necklace on, but had trouble hooking it.   
"Let me help you." As Jarred hooked the necklace around the girls neck, she beamed at him.   
"I'm so ha…" her voice was cut off as the necklace chocked her Jarred held the back of it and pulled, hard. Pai tried to scream, but there was no sound, not anymore. She fell to the ground, dead. Jarred's breathing was heavy. He was still enraged. He slowly walked toward the street when some one said his name. 

"What? Who's there" He spat.   
Little did Jarred know, but his father had just got off work when Jarred had left the house. He followed Jarred, in his car and had seen the whole thing.  
"J…Jared…" His father whispered, in a state of shock. "You, you killed them…"   
"Shut up…!"   
"How…how could you!?  
"I said shut up."   
"Jarred!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW!" Jarred picked up a stone that lay on the ground and pitched it at his father, hard and fast. Before his father had time to think, the rock struck him in the head, he fell to the ground, dead, just like the others.   
  
"Another one…bites the dust." 

**End Ch.1**


End file.
